Weakness Among Friends
by ThatDude15
Summary: Damian's spending the afternoon alone. Until Mizuki shows up for a friendly visit. But when some of her own personal drama is revealed, what insues might be more fitting among friends...with benefits.


**Oh...my...Haruhi. It has been FAR too long since I've made a new fic. I'm sorry to all my readers, I've been caught up in school work and theater things. This fanfic is another collab OC pairing with AngelEvansUchiha. This pairing is Damian X Mizuki. I'm planning on doing a new series over the summer based on Assassin's Creed. But until then, please enjoy. XD**

It was a calm, fall afternoon and Damian was hard at work replaying Assassin's Creed III. His Weapon partner and girlfriend, Natsumi, wasn't there at the moment. So Damian was feeling a little bored. Mizuki had called earlier and asked if she could come over. Seeing as Damian hadn't hung out with his fellow Meister in a while, he cooly agreed. He had been patiently waiting for about an hour when he heard a knock at his apartment door. He paused the game and got up to answer it. He opened the door to see Mizuki standing there in the doorway.

"Mizuki, how've you been," Damian said, greeting the girl with a friendly hug.

"I've been alright," Mizuki answered, returning his hug. "How about you, ya' salty ol' Brit?" She smiled and walked inside.

"Been pretty good, Natsumi and I just got back from a mission not 3 days ago," Damian said, shutting the door. "I'm sure you've heard of our triumph in Hungary." He walked into the kitchen with a pleased smirk on his face.

"I have," she said. "So, Vlad III, Prince of Wallachia, aka Vlad the Impaler. Quite a fight that must've been. That reminds me, where is Natsumi?"

"She went out shopping with Liz and Patty," he said, rummaging through the fridge. "You want anything?"

"Grab me a Pepsi, will you," she replied.

"One Pepsi," Damian answered, tossing the can to Mizuki, which she caught with ease. Damian grabbed himself a Dr. Pepper and closed the fridge.

"Thanks," she said, opening the can with a brief hiss. "So, whatcha' playing?" Damian and Mizuki walked into the living room and took a seat on the couch.

"Only one of the most awesome games in existence," he stated proudly, grabbing his PS3 controller. "Assassin's Creed. You wanna give it a shot?" He handed over the controller and Mizuki took it.

"Hell, why not," Mizuki said, unpausing the game. Two hours later, it became painfully clear that Mizuki was not very good at the game.

"Bloody hell, no. You can't just counter-kill him," Damian said. "When facing that enemy archetype you have to disarm him, _then_ kill him."

"I know, goddammit, just let me play," Mizuki shouted, frustrated with Damian's back-seat gaming. Fed up, she paused the game and tossed aside the controller.

"Come on now, you weren't doing that bad," Damian said. He looked over to see Mizuki leaning her head back and staring blankly up at the ceiling. "Oi...something wrong?"

"Oh, no it's nothing really," she quickly replied.

"Well that's a big load of bollocks if I've ever heard it," Damian said, calling Mizuki's bluff. "Now tell me what's going on." Mizuki sat for a moment before answering him.

"Well...it's about...Kevin," Mizuki said, now looking down and hiding her face.

"Oh...you're in love with him, aren't you," Damian asked.

"...yes," Mizuki answered meakly. "The problem is...I'm not sure how to go about it. He seems like he might be interested in me, but I'm not totally certain."

"Well, if it's not too much to say...you're a really attractive girl," Damian said, glancing away. "I'm sure he's feels the same way about you." Mizuki looked at Damian with a surprised yet thankful look on her face.

"Thanks," Mizuki said, looking down again. "But there's another thing. Every time I think about him...my...my body gets all...weird."

"O-oh," Damian said, sounding awkward for the first time in the duration of the conversation. "Well...I have an idea, but it's a little crazy." Mizuki slowly turned to Damian, intrigued in what he had to say. "What if, to satisfy your little...stirrings...we had sex. CASUAL sex. Just a quick hump to get all your urges squared away. No one needs to know." Mizuki stared blankly at Damian for a long time. An embarrassed blush coloring her light cheeks.

"Okay, I see I overstepped my bounds," Damian quickly got up from the couch and began walking towards his bedroom. "Look i-it's getting late and you're not feeling well. Maybe it'd be better for both of us if you just went home. I don't want to make things any worse than I've already made them. Good night." Damian walked into his bedroom and closed the door. He sat on his bed and put his face in his hands.

"Well done, Price," he said gloomily, "well-fucking-done." A few minutes later he heard the door slowly and quietly open. He glanced up to see Mizuki leaning in the doorframe. There was a misty look in her eyes and her stance was loose. She slowly took a few steps towards Damian. As she approached him she straddled his lap and placed her hands gently on his face.

"Let's give it a shot," Mizuki said, bringing her face just a hair's breadth away from Damian's. Damian slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. They brought their lips together in a warm kiss. Damian layed back on his bed and Mizuki followed him down, never breaking lip contact. Damian removed his T-shirt and Mizuki did the same. He ran his hands up and down Mizuki's warm, smooth back. Damian's fingers found the hook of Mizuki's bra and he worked his way to undo it. Just as Damian tossed away her brassiere, Mizuki covered her chest with her arms.

"Really," Damian said, unamused.

"It's just that...I've never let anyone see this much of my body before," Mizuki said looking away, her face taking on a pink hue.

"You come into my room, sit seductively in my lap, agree to having sex with me, then commence with the foreplay and _now_ you decide it's too much," Damian grabbed Mizuki's arms, pryed them away, and buried his face in her chest. Mizuki's face had turned a full fuschia as she moaned and gasped. Damian tickled her nipples with his tongue and grabbed them firmly in his hands. He kissed and bit her neck lightly then flipped her onto her back. Damian slipped off her skirt and panties, revealing her wet pink lips.

"Wow," Damian said with a smirk, "I'm not sure whether to eat it or fuck it." Mizuki giggled, grabbed his head and forced it down to her vagina.

"Eat it, you limey Brit," Mizuki exclaimed playfully. As Damian went to work on her pussy, Mizuki continued to moan and coo louder. Damian licked and sucked hungrily on her clit. He stuck a finger inside which caused Mizuki to arch her back in ecstasy. He wriggled a second finger around as to prepare her for what was coming next.

"You're so wet down there, I feel like I'm gonna drown," Damian said, continuing to suck Mizuki's pussy.

"Sh-Shut up," Mizuki shouted. "D-Don't say such embarrassing things like that!" Damian brought his lips to Mizuki's for another deep kiss.

"I'm going inside now," Damian whispered into her ear." Mizuki blushed once more and slowly opened her legs.

"J-J-Just get it over with," Mizuki said, glancing away and pouting, "i-idiot." Damian removed his shorts and boxers and teased her hole with his cock.

"Enough, just put it in already," Mizuki protested. Damian grabbed her waist and forced his muscle inside her. Mizuki jerked her head back and clenched her jaw as Damian slowly began thrusting inside her.

"Does it hurt," Damian asked, a little concerned.

"Y-Yes," she answered through her teeth, "but...don't stop. I can take it." Damian smiled and continued pushing his hips harder against her. Mizuki gasped and cried as Damian's cock stirred up her insides. She could feel his hot, hard member pulsating as with every thrust it went deeper and deeper inside her. Damian pressed his body to Mizuki and kissed her as he quickened his pace. Mizuki whined and moaned loud against his lips, as the pain she felt quickly transformed into pleasure.

"I-It feels like you're getting bigger and bigger inside," Mizuki cried, wrapping her arms and legs around Damian. Damian was also feeling the effects. Mizuki was so tight around his cock and he felt like he would burn alive from the heat of her insides.

"M-Mizuki," Damian grunted, beads of sweat slowly dripping down his temples, "I'm gonna cum any second now."

"Go ahead," Mizuki cooed. "Give me everything you've got. Cover me with all your thick white stuff." Damian thrusted as hard as he could before he pulled out and released his load. Mizuki's stomach, breasts, and face got covered in burning hot semen.

"Hey Damian," Mizuki said, "lie down for a second." Damian complied and Mizuki wrapped her fingers around his slippery cock.

"Woah, what are you doing," Damian inquired.

"It's not healthy if you don't get it all out of there," Mizuki said, smiling at Damian. She put the tip of his penis in her mouth, then jerked and sucked fiercely till every last bit of cum was out. Damian heard her swallow and saw her lick the remnants from her lips.

"Uhhhh...thanks," Damian said, his own face reddening some.

"No, thank you," Mizuki said. "Um, I don't suppose you have a shower I could use, do you?"

"Oh yeah, it's right across the hall," Damian said, pointing towards the bedroom door.

"Thanks," Mizuki grabbed her clothes and stepped out of the bedroom. Damian breathed a sweet sigh of relief and got dressed. He fixed the moderately disheveled bed sheets and opened a window to release whatever sex stank was still in the room. He then walked back into the living room and dozed off on the couch. He was later awoken by a few pokes to the face. He opened his eyes and saw Mizuki standing behind the couch.

"So...," Mizuki began, "this is gonna remain totally confidential, right?"

"Right," Damian answered.

"And this was totally a one-time thing. Just a moment of weakness among friends," Mizuki said.

"That is affirmative," Damian said coolly.

"And...we _can_ still be friends...can't we," Mizuki said looking down at the floor. Damian leaned up from the couch and gave Mizuki and quick kiss on the cheek.

"Of course," Damian said, a reassuring smile on his face. Mizuki smiled back and gave Damian a brief kiss on the lips.

"I'm glad," Mizuki said. "See you later."

"See you," Damian said. Mizuki walked out and closed the front door. Mizuki walked to the elevator and clicked the down button. As the elevator door opened, she saw Natsumi standing in front of her. Natsumi walked out and stood facing Mizuki.

"So, everything went well," Natsumi asked.

"Yep," Mizuki answered, "I'm feeling a lot better now. Thank you."

"And how was he," Natsumi asked with a cool smirk. Mizuki looked up at the ceiling and breathed a long exhale.

"He was incredible," Mizuki said, looking back at Natsumi. Natsumi and Mizuki giggled and gave each other a hug. Mizuki then walked into the elevator and waved goodbye as the door closed. Natsumi then walked to her and Damian's apartment and walked in.

"Hey hon," Natsumi greeted Damian with a smile as she walked towards him.

"Hey baby," Damian replied, giving Natsumi kiss. "So, how was shopping?"

"It was fun," Natsumi answered. "Oh, that reminds me." Natsumi leaned in close to Damian. "I bought something at Victoria's Secret that I'd like to model for you. I'll call you to the bedroom when I have it on, so for now be patient." Natsumi walked into the bedroom and closed the door. Damian was still a bit tired from his time with Mizuki. But when he heard the "come hither" call of his girlfriend...

"A man's work is never done," Damian sighed and smiled as he got up from the couch, walked into the bedroom, and locked the door behind him.

**I know some of you may have been thinking there was a BIG cheating concept in this story. I assure you that was not the case based on the fact that Natsumi had full awareness to the nature of Mizuki's visit. To a certain girl who might be reading this (*SPOILER* It's my girlfriend, AngelEvansUchiha), I hoped you liked this. ;)  
As for the rest of my beloved, bootyful readers, thanks for the support and I will see you in my next fanfic. Laters! XD**


End file.
